The PokéNav
by Lives-On
Summary: It's amazing how one message can change a million things. A one-shot of AdvanceShipping/SatoHaru/AaMayL. pokenav


"He said that he just arrived at the dock," Max reported, his eyes glued to the screen of the PokeNav, "and that Pikachu has fully recovered from its match against Brendan," he finished. When he received no answer, he looked up, adjusted his glasses, and focused on her.

"Hello? Earth to May?!"

"What?" she asked him, clearly annoyed. "I already told you that I was listening."

He shifted on his feet, seemingly embarrassed. "Well, yeah…but sis, you've been really quiet lately. You usually talk all the time, but ever since Ash left to battle this guy, you're all…not _you_." He fiddled with his glasses. "So…what's wrong, exactly? Are you sad that Ash lost?"

She sighed. That wasn't it at all. "Yeah," she replied, projecting honesty into her voice. "That must've been it."

The true reason she was sad was because of an incident that had occurred two days earlier. She had finally gathered up her courage, finally collected all her feelings to tell Ash how she felt, and…she failed. She told him that she really liked him, and he, being the dense Pokémon trainer he was, replied back, _Yeah! I really like you, too, May. You're a great friend! _with a big goofy grin on his face. She almost cried right there on the boat, overwhelmed by the memory.

Suddenly a high-pitched pinging sound filled the air, and Max glanced down at his PokeNav. "Oh, Ash must've sent us another message. Let's see…" he squinted, staring down at the small screen. "I…I think it's for you, May," he announced, and handed her the PokeNav.

She took the navigator from his hands and glanced down at the screen, curious.

_Hey, May? _the screen read in small, brail-like letters.

She frowned and typed in a response.

_Yeah?_

She waited for an answer, but it didn't come until almost a minute later.

_I love you._

She gasped audibly and almost dropped the PokeNav into the ocean. Max must've noticed her reaction, so he asked, "May, what's wrong? W-why are you blushing like that? Lemme see!" He tried to snatch it from her hand, but she pulled back, embarrassed.

"W-what do you mean, Max? Wh-oh, it—it's nothing! N-nothing at all!" she managed to squeak out unconvincingly.

Max rolled his eyes. "Sis, it's obviously not _nothing_. Your face turned the same color as your clothes—something had to make you embarrassed! Now let me see!" he grabbed the PokeNav and tried to pry it from her hands.

"Max! Stop it! Let—let go!" she battled him over control of the PokeNav, eventually managing to break his grasp and shove it into her pocket.

"What? No fair!" he whined as she raced towards the entrance of the boat, having just docked in the harbor. Shortly after exiting the boat, she was soon joined by Delia, Max, and Brock, who were also on board the transport ship. They were greeted by a familiar trainer with a red hat and a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ash! How'd it go—is Pikachu alright?" Brock asked him, patting his shoulder in welcome.

"Um, yeah, Pikachu's fine! Isn't that right, Pikachu?" he replied nervously, scratching the mouse Pokémon affectionately behind the ear.

"Chaa!" Pikachu cooed, then jumped into Brock's arms, nuzzling him happily.

"Well, that's good news. Wouldn't want Pikachu hurt, would we?" Brock stated, patting Pikachu on the head.

Ash was then embraced by everyone, who were complimenting him on his battle, saying that he'd have better luck next time. By the time it was May's turn to greet him, she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Erm, u-umm, hi, M-" he cut himself off as May wrapped her arms around his torso, enveloping him in a passionate-yet-friendly hug.

"I love you, too, Ash," she murmured into his ear quietly. "I've loved you all along." She could see that he was blushing when they broke apart, and she nervously glanced down at her shoes. Before she could lose her courage, she brought her lips lightly to his cheek in a sweet kiss.

It lasted about three seconds, but those were the best three seconds of her life, she thought later. If she had looked back, she would have seen the faces of her friends agape, their jaws open in amazement.

But she wasn't looking behind her. She was staring deeply into his auburn eyes, losing herself within him. And then she heard him speak the four words that would change her life forever.

"I love you, May," he told her honestly.

And then he kissed her.


End file.
